Intermission
by Nikki Von Dratch
Summary: A brief intermission in the chaos in Cameron and Sarah's life. Femslash. Cameron/Sarah.


**Intermission**

"What are you thinking about?"

Sarah froze as a pair of deceptively strong arms wrapped around her from behind. After a few moments, she settled into Cameron's warm embrace and leaned her head back against the younger woman's shoulder.

"Just... stuff. Everything that's happened lately," Sarah responded, her voice low in the darkness of her bedroom.

"A lot of bad things have happened," Cameron said.

Sarah nodded solemnly. "And a few good ones, too," she said, as her hands covered Cameron's, which were resting on her stomach. "How's John?" she asked a moment later.

"He's asleep now," Cameron replied, her voice devoid of any inflection as usual.

A small smile curved Sarah's lips upward as she said, "That's good. He needs to rest if he's going to save the world."

Cameron lowered her lips to Sarah's shoulder, placing a small kiss there as she gently rocked Sarah back and forth in her arms. "You need to rest, too," she said, "John can't save the world alone."

That made Sarah smile even more. "I can think of better ways to spend the next several hours," she said, turning in Cameron's arms so that she was face-to-face with the girl-machine. Her arms wrapped around the brunette's petite waist, pulling her closer.

Cameron allowed her eyes to close as she exhaled an unnecessary breath. "I understand," she said softly.

"You do?"

"You want to make love."

"Yes." Sarah's lips found the sensitive spot of skin just below Cameron's ear. It was something that had become familiar to her--the way Cameron's breath hitched every time she nibbled on the warm flesh there. She had discovered just how much Cameron liked it the first time they'd explored each other, on a night not completely unlike this one.

"What about John?" Cameron asked, sounding truly concerned about the boy.

"He's asleep."

"And Derek Reese?"

"What about him?" Sarah asked, her lips never losing contact with Cameron's soft skin.

"He's watching television in the living room," Cameron answered. "But I can be quiet," she added a second later when Sarah began to nibble on her earlobe.

"I know you can," Sarah said, as her hand slipped beneath the waistband of Cameron's boxer shorts.

Cameron's eyes fluttered shut again, and she bucked against Sarah's hand as a soft gasp escaped her lips. Sarah slowly backed Cameron over to the bed and straddled her hips, peering down at her with a look in her eyes that made Cameron's mechanical parts throb.

Sarah's hands gripped the hem of Cameron's t-shirt and pushed it upward over the girl's head, exposing an expanse of soft skin and pert breasts. Cameron's hands tangled in Sarah's hair, pulling the older woman down to her and kissing her with such force that their teeth knocked together.

Cameron's hips bucked again when delicate fingers slipped into her, stilling for a moment before slowly starting to move. She bit down on her lower lip to suppress a moan, but the sound came out anyway.

Sarah smiled down at her. "Shh," she said, covering Cameron's lips with her own as her fingers began to work up a steady rhythm inside her.

It wasn't long before Cameron released a muffled cry into Sarah's shoulder, fabricated muscles holding Sarah's fingers firmly in place as she rode out each wave of pleasure.

Sarah stilled her hand and collapsed against Cameron, burying her face into the crook of the younger woman's neck and breathing in her scent, whispering soothing words to her as she struggled to calm her own speeding heartbeat.

Cameron's eyes remained shut tight as she clung to Sarah, a thin sheen of sweat covering her entire body. It still amazed Sarah how real Cameron seemed when they made love.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked softly after a few moments of silence. She stroked Cameron's cheek with the backs of her fingers and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I'm fine," Cameron replied, still a little breathless. A lazy smile curved her lips upward as she pushed a few stray strands of hair behind Sarah's ear. "It's my turn now," she said. In one swift and graceful movement, she reversed their positions so that she was on top.

Sarah winced in pain, sucking in a sharp breath, as her body was slammed roughly down onto the bed.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked, her concern for the other woman evident in her tone.

"Nothing. It's nothing," Sarah said.

"You're hurt. Let me see."

"I'm fine, Cameron."

"Where are you injured?"

Sarah reluctantly pulled her tank top up to reveal the large purplish bruise that had appeared on her side. Derek had put up quite a fight to avoid Cameron earlier, and Sarah had unfortunately been caught in the crossfire.

"That looks bad," Cameron said.

"I've had worse," said Sarah. "It does still hurt though."

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle," Cameron assured, bending her head to place a featherlight kiss to the bruise on Sarah's side.

"You don't have to be."

"But I want to. I don't want to hurt you."

"Thank you."

Cameron placed two fingers over Sarah's lips to silence her. "No more talking," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

It was the last coherent thing heard in Sarah's bedroom for a very long time.


End file.
